


Ultimate truth

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Brian cheating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate truth

"I think that Brian's cheating on me" I blurted out sadly towards my two friends as they sat across from me at the diner…as I shredded a napkin into pieces of nothing within my hands. I couldn't look up at them at first…but once I did all I found were my two gaping best friends staring at me as if I had just told them that I was dying…and in a sense I felt that I was. Neither said a word as they continued to stare at me…waiting for me to speak again because in truth what could they say that hadn't already been said before. It was no big secret that Ted and Emmett were not huge supporters of what was Brian and myself. Ted in particular was adamant with his words that nothing good could come Brian and I sharing a relationship that involved much more then simple friendship. Emmett was a little bit more receptive on the day that I announced to the world and our friends and family that Brian Kinney…the self-proclaimed love of my life and I were now a couple. I had waited years…too many years for the day that he realized his love for me was more then simple friendship. However…when that day came and we made our announcement to the ones that we loved it was received with a less then luke warm reception.

"Michael…honey…there is no way that Brian is cheating on you" Emmett said in his normal persona as he reached across the table and took my hand into his own. "He's waited to many years to tell you that he loves you…he would never hurt you like that"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Ted countered loudly…slamming his juice glass upon the table for good measure as he stared into my eyes. "Brian is a self centered…arrogant prick who thinks of no one but himself" his strong words continued…as I tried to fight back the tears at their truth. "He has hurt Michael time and time again and you think that now that he and Michael are a couple that this would stop…please"

"I think that you are being a little harsh Teddy" Emmett took up defense for Brian again. "We don't even know what Brian did…if he did anything to make Michael think that he did this" I could feel there eyes on me as they waited for me to speak…but the truth of the matter was that I couldn't speak. I couldn't defend the man that I had loved almost half of my life and yet at the same time I couldn't help the nagging doubt that haunted me. "Michael…what makes you think that Brian is cheating on you?" he asked…still eyeing me as I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the little piece of evidence that I had found as a simple twist of fate. Still unable to speak I handed the piece of paper over to Ted who read it…handing it to Emmett who looked as if he would faint when he read it. "There has to be some explanation for this" he once again took up defense of Brian as he switched his tactics once again. "This can't mean what it looks to mean and not with…with…"

"Ben…" I finished for him as I snatched the paper back…shoving it back into the pocket I had just retrieved it from.

"I agree with Emmett…there is no way that Brian would be having an affair with Ben. I mean Ben hates Brian after the way that he stole you right from under his nose"

"Oh yeah…then you explain it then" I demanded…slamming my fist upon the table causing the two of them to jump. The truth of the matter was that I was finding it hard to believe it myself…but there was just too much evidence to prove otherwise. Brian and I were still at that time very much in the beginning stages of our new and improved relationship. Brian had fought long and hard to try and win me away from Ben after I made the announcement that Ben had proposed to me. Brian carried a horrified look upon his face as the rest of our friends and family celebrated the joyousness of the occasion. It was later on that very same night as I stood out side the diner taking in some air that he began to try and prove his love to me. Day's…weeks…months went by as little by little he did everything and anything that he could to prove to me that he loved me and that he was the one that I belonged with not Ben. At the beginning I was extremely pissed off…pissed off at the fact that it took something like Ben's proposal to make Brian wake up and realize his love for me. Sure…I was pissed…but deep within the recesses of my soul I was ecstatic for that very same reason. He loved me. He had finally decided that we should give up our childish ways and become one. I fought him off tooth and nail…enjoying the simple torture that I was inflicting upon him…but knowing that there was no way that I was ever gong to let him go.

"Michael…have you asked Brian or Ben about this" Emmett asked…still cradling my hand within his own. "Maybe he really does have an explanation"

"It's not just this" I sniffled as tears continued to taunt my eyes. "He's been lying to me about where he's been going. He disappears for hours of the day and when I ask him where he's been or what he's been doing he gets defensive and clams up. If you can think of anything else then let me know…because I can't think of anything else"

"Hey Mikey…boys" I heard Brian call out from across the diner as he made his way over to where we all sat in heavy silence.

"Don't say anything" I hissed through clenched teeth as I slide over to make room for my potentially cheating boyfriend.

"Hey there…" he cooed leaning over to give me a simple kiss after sliding into the booth beside me. "So what's up?" he asked nonchalantly as he picked up my half empty glass of juice…downing the rest of it in one gulp.

"That's what we'd like to know" Ted bit out…clutching his fork so tightly within his hand that I was waiting for it to split in half. "So Brian…what have you been up too lately" he asked…shooing Emmett's hand away as he attempted to take the bent fork away from him.

"Same ole same ole" was his flippant remark as he reached over to place his arm around me…only to pull it back as I slide even further into the wall besides me.

"Yeah…I bet" Ted countered…getting ready to lose his cool in the form of a confrontation if not for Emmett getting the better of him as he literally shoved him out of the booth.

"Would love to stay and chat but Teddy and I have a thing" he quipped over his shoulder…pushing a still grumbling Ted out of the diner.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked as he pulled his eyes away from the door and onto me.

"It's Emmett and Ted…who knows" I shrugged…picking up another napkin as I began to shred it too. "Brian…" I drawled slowly…not sure how to broach the subject of his betrayal.

"Yeah…" he replied half listening as he leafed through the menu before him.

"Where were you last night?" I questioned…my heart stopping in my chest at the look of guilt that flashed through his eyes. It was only there for a second…but it was enough to make me realize that my accusations were true…that Brian was cheating on me. "I have to go" I blurted out…not even giving him the chance to speak as I push against his body…forcing him to slide out of the booth.

"Hey…where's the fire?" he chuckled…wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he hindered my attempt to flee. "I had to work late and I forgot to turn on my cell phone" he went on with his web of lies as he forced me to turn and face him. Once again I searched his eyes…but found nothing but Brian Kinney cockiness. "After that I went home and went to bed. You know this…I told you this already when I talked to you on the phone this morning.

"Really…caused when you didn't answer your cell phone I called you office and Cynthia told me that you weren't there and in fact had left the office earlier then you usually do" I spoke as I shifted my way out of his embrace…hands across my chest as I waited for his explanation.

"What are you fucking checking up on me now?" his voice boomed loudly around the diner as all eyes focused no longer upon the food placed before them…but at the two of us as we stood before each other in almost a showdown. "I told you that I had to work late at the office. There should be no reason for you to doubt me…now is there?" I couldn't speak at first as I stared into those hazel depths of beauty that I loved so much. "I love you Mikey…you know that I would never do anything to hurt you…right?" he asked in an almost pleading tone that soon had my heart sinking at the idea that he would stoop to such measures now that we were together.

"I know…" I whispered…a blush racing across my face as I turned to face him…burying my reddened face under his chin. "I love you too" I spoke into the scented folds of his neck…closing my eyes as I relished his very scent.

"Good…now will you be joining me for breakfast" he laughed in his normal Brian persona as he kissed me quickly upon my lips once he had removed my face from its hiding place. Nodding my head I allowed him to push me once again into the spot I had just vacated as we sat and cuddled while he ate.

"So do you want to meet up for lunch today?" I asked as we made our way arm in arm out of the diner and into the brightness of the morning sun. "I can probably pursued Uncle Vic to let me take and extended lunch so we can have a picnic in the park" I teased as I nibbled my way across his chin in the way that I knew drove him mad. "So what do you say?"

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as memories of what I assumed was his betrayal disappeared in a flash…only to return just as quickly. "I can't" he replied quickly…his spine stiffening as he moved away from me.

"Can't…why" I asked…blinking in surprise as he continued to stand away from me…fiddling with the buttons of his suit jacket avoiding my eyes like the plague.

"Business…that's all. I have to go" he went on tersely…pecking me quickly upon the cheek before he made haste for his car. I couldn't move…could only stand there dumb founded as I watched him disappear around the corner and out of my sight. Once again my doubts got the better of me as I pulled out the piece of paper and re-read the words that I already knew word for word. Words written in Brian's perfect penmanship…words that tore through my very soul.

Ben…  
I just wanted to thank you for a lovely evening. Who knew that romance could be so much fun. Can't wait to see you again.  
Brian

Tears littered my eyes as I walked slowly to my comic book store…but they weren't tears of sadness…no…they were tears of anger. An anger that ate at my belly like fire through a forest…only to grew and fester as the morning progressed. By mid morning I was a complete mess…determined to find out what the hell was going on between Brian and Ben…despite the fact that I already had some pretty good ideas. I knew what I had to do and I knew who I needed to call to do it.

"Kennetik Advertising" I heard the cheerful voice of Cynthia…Brian's receptionist speak into the phone.

"Hey Cynthia…" I spoke in fake cheerfulness. "It's Michael…how are you today?" I asked…not really caring one little bit…but knowing that I had to smooze her to get the answers that I needed.

"Hey Michael" she nearly screamed across the line. "Oh I'm fine…you know how it is?" she laughed her womanly laugh…causing me to grit my teeth in frustration. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" I drawled out slightly…not really sure what I was going to say next. "I was wondering what time Brian had scheduled for lunch since I was thinking about surprising him" I lied…already knowing that Brian had other plans so to speak.

"Let me check his appointment book. You two are just so sweet together. Have I told you how happy I am that the two of you have finally gotten together" she chatted on endlessly…grating my nerves more and more with each word. "Sorry Michael…but it seems that he has a twelve thirty appointment with someone named Ben. Must be a potential client or something" she went on. "Maybe you can surprise him tomorrow…he's free from twelve till one thirty"

"That's ok Cynthia…thanks though" I spoke quickly cutting her off before she could go on as I slammed down the phone. "Uncle Vic…" I cried out towards the front of the store where he was handling the customers. "I have to leave for a little while…will you be ok by yourself?"

"Sure…everything ok?" he asked…concern blazing across his face.

"Everything's fine" I lied as I leaned over and planted a quick kiss upon his cheek before practically racing out the back door. It was nearly twelve thirty according to my watch as I raced out the door towards my car. I was a man on a mission…a mission to find out just what the hell was going on between Brian and Ben once and for all. He didn't even notice me as I sat across the street from his office building…huddled in my car. I could feel my anger and sadness roll into one…leaving me confused and completely on the edge of losing my mind as I watched him swagger towards his own car…a huge smile across his face. I followed him the short distance that he drove…keeping my distance but it wouldn't have mattered for the knew the route well. I watched in stunned fascination as he practically skipped towards the home that I once shared with Ben…kissing him on the lips once Ben had opened the door for him. Climbing out of my car I raced across the street…hiding in the bushes in front of the home that Ben had bought for the two of us before he asked me to marry him. It was supposed to be a surprise and my wedding gift…but I was the one that surprised him when I told him that I couldn't marry him due to my love for Brian. He took the news better then I expected him too…even told me that he expected it and yet despite it still kept the house when I left him.

I didn't know what was going on between them…but I got an eye full as I peered inside and found Brian sitting at the head of his dining room table. Ben was serving him something for lunch as the two of them chatted on endlessly. My anger began to churn deep within my stomach as I thought of all the wonderful topics that the two of them could be discussing…in particular how they had both duped me. It was amazing at the ease they seemed to be with each other as they continued to chat and laugh while they ate. I tried to make up all sorts of excuses as to what they could really have been up to…even started to believe that maybe they were just trying to become better friends because of me…but at what happened next I knew that I was just fooling myself.

I had to blink several times as I took in Ben holding Brian within his large arms…twirling him around the living room as they danced together. Angry tears streamed down my face as I watched the smiles of happiness upon both of their faces…smiles that jabbed at my very soul. I couldn't believe that Ben was having an affair with Brian…but what hurt me the most was that after claiming that he would love me for always…Brian was having an affair with the man he once swore to hate for the rest of his life. Little by little the anger continued to brew deep within me…starting from my stomach as it worked its way into my heart and before I even knew what I was doing I was racing towards the front door. Using the key that I still had from when I was with Ben…I popped open the door storming into the room as two men with shocked looks upon their faces stood before me.

"Mikey…"

"Michael…"

They cried out simultaneously as I continued to stand before them…hands on hips with so much rage blasting though me that I felt as if I was going to explode. "What the fuck is going on here?" I confronted them…fixing one then the other with a look that I knew was cold and heartless just from the way that they responded to it.

"Mikey…it's not what you think" Brian spoke up first…rushing over to where I continued to stand…but I was quicker as I dodged him.

"Actually it looks exactly like what I think it is" I replied icily…shoving my hands deep within my pocket as I pulled out the slip of paper that I had found before and threw it at Brian. "Looks exactly what I think" I said again with less evil the second time as I scanned Brian's face for a reaction. I expected to see shock…shame…embarrassment…anything but the pure rage that was radiating off of him.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded…stalking over to me as he thrust the paper in my face. "You know what…it doesn't matter" he cut me off before I had a chance to speak. "I told you this morning that you had no reason to doubt me and yet here you are" I couldn't believe his audacity as he stood before me with a look of pure hurt…betrayal and anger written across his face. "You know what Michael fuck you" he cried out…cutting me off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a felt box. "I was going to give this to you tonight and I enlisted Ben here to help me make it perfect…romantic. But you had to fucking ruin it. You ruined everything…I hope you're happy" I was speechless and dumbfounded as I watched him storm out of the house…leaving me confused and completely embarrassed as Ben stood behind me.

"You better go Michael" he said coldly as I turned to face him…jerking involutedly at the look of coldness staring back at me. I tried to move and yet my feet just seemed to not want to go…that was until Ben literally pushed me out into the freezing depths of the steadily down falling day. I don't know how I made it back to my car…don't even know how I made it home…but there I was sitting on my couch with the still unopened box within my hands. I must have sat there for hours just staring at it…to petrified to open it for I knew that I had royally fucked up. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me as I opened the box…breaking down on the spot at the two identical silver bands I found nestled within it. With trembling fingers I gently removed one band…reading the inscription on the inside of ***Michael…Always have*** Placing the ring back within its slot I took out the other reading the inscription as well…tears blazing down my face as I did. ***Brian…Always will*** with renewed determination I placed the ring back in the box and headed over to Brian's loft. I knew that I had a lot of making up to do and I was bound and determined to use whatever means necessary to do it.

"Brian…" I called out rushing into the loft in search of the man that I loved more then I ever thought was possible. "Brian…" I called out again when I received no answer…my heart dying in my chest once I realized that he wasn't there. I called Cynthia to see if he had gone back to work…but she informed me that he had canceled all his appointments for the rest of the day and wasn't going back into the office. "Do you know where he went?" I asked…hoping and praying that he had given her some clue…but as I feared he hadn't. I must have paced the entire loft a thousand times before he finally came home…three sheets to the wind and with Justin in tow.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Justin accused once he had deposited Brian safely upon the couch.

"It's none of your fucking business" I bit out…trying to get to Brian…but was unsuccessful as Justin hindered my way.

"I think it's my business when he shows up at my job plastered…going on about how stupid he was to give his heart to you. So again I ask you…what the fuck did you do?" I wanted to fight him…wanted to beat his ass three weeks from Tuesday…but I couldn't. I needed someone to talk to and Justin was as good of person as any.

"Help me get him into bed and I will tell you everything" I spoke with a determined flair as I pushed past the stubborn man and began to pull Brian off of the couch. Justin didn't put up much of a fight…but Brian did once he found out who it was that was helping him.

"Fuck you…" he cried out in a drunken manner…trying to push my away…only to fall to the floor as he lunged at me.

"Stop being as ass Brian" I heard Justin speak as he bent down to pick the ranting man up off the floor. "You're drunk out of your mind and you need to sleep it off"

"Why don't you join me?" He leered at the blonde man…allowing Justin to help him up before plastering his body against his own. "Remember how much fun we used to have in bed. I can make that happen again" his words tore through me like red-hot pokers to my heart and yet I felt as if I deserved it. Brian had asked me to trust him and instead of believing in that love and trust I questioned it. "Stop looking at him" Brian screamed…pushing away from Justin before once again falling on his ass in front of the two of us. "You know what…fuck you both. Get the fuck out of my loft" His cries got louder as he stumbled to get up…walking away from the two of us as he made his way into his bedroom. "I don't need either one of you assholes" We waited as he stumbled and stammered his way onto the bed before passing out across it moments later.

"Start talking…because I haven't seen him like this in a long time" Justin spoke sternly…taking my hand as he lead me back towards the couch. So I told him…I told him everything that had happened from the moment I found the note until that very minute. He didn't say anything at first…but when he did finally speak up I wished that he hadn't. "You fucked up and you fucked up big" he began…biting his lip as he stared at me. I knew that I had as I nodded my head in agreement before bursting into tears. "Shhh…it's going to be ok" he tried to sooth me…but it only aggravated me as I pushed him away as he tried to engulf me within his arms.

"It's not going to be alright" I cried out loudly as I slowly fell apart. "It's never going to be alright. Everything is all fucked up with Brian and yet I don't know if I am madder at myself for not trusting him…or at him for not understanding why I don't trust him"

"Michael…" Justin once again tried to be a friend as he jumped up off of the couch and tried to pull me into his arms…but I wanted nothing to do with him or his comfort. I was on a roll…getting things that had been bothering me for years off of my chest and although it was at the wrong person…I didn't want to stop.

"For almost twenty years I have loved him…wanted him" I continued…moving towards the other end of the living room to continue my rant. "And for almost twenty years he has tortured and teased me…given just enough of his love to keep me hoping that there could be more between us. I've watched him fuck trick after trick after trick. I had to listen to him spout off repeatedly about how he would never fall in love or have a boy friend and then he met you and that all changed. He fell in love with you and you two became partners and it almost killed me…but I held out hope that one day he would realize that I was his perfect match. He's destroyed more then one of my relationships with more promises of things changing between us…only to renig on those promises soon there after. Jesus…and when he finally did realize that he loved me and wanted to be with me…he was so fucking scared that two weeks later I found him fucking a trick in his bed"

"What?" Justin asked astonished…his mouth hanging open.

"I opted to keep that little secret to myself" I sniffled…wiping my nose with the back of my hand. "I wanted to end everything right there and then that night…but he talked me out of it. Promised me that it would never happen again. He told me that he loved me that night as I cried in his arms and like a fucking jerk I forgave him. I told him that I understood and that everything was fine…but I lied to him because everything wasn't fine. I've been scared shitless every since that night…fuck even before that night. Scared that he would grow tired of me and want to go back to his former life. I was even more petrified that he would realize that he made a huge mistake in taking me as his partner…but that he would still stay with me out of fear of hurting me. I've lived with this constant fear for so long that maybe I was just looking for an excuse for something to happen…and then I found it with this" I sobbed…pulling that same piece of paper that had been the cause of all my troubles out of my pocket before shredding it into tiny pieces. "May…maybe Brian and I were never meant to be lovers. Maybe it was only meant for us to be friends. I gotta go" I cried out as the emotions that were consuming me became too much as I dropped the felt box upon the kitchen counter. Without even a second glance back…I raced from the house and headed back to the sanctuary of my apartment.

I basically avoided everyone and anything pertaining to Brian Kinney after that. I went to work and then straight home. I was a pouting swell of fucked up emotions that one minute had me crying like a banshee and then the next angry and bitter. I wanted to fall at Brian's feet and beg him to forgive me and then again I wanted him to fall at mine as I stomped the living shit out of him. In those few days Brian hadn't even attempted to get in touch with me and that only served to screw with my emotions even more. I was riding a lonely wave of self-pity…one that I had no intentions of ever coming off of…until my mother barged her way in…of course.

"Enough is enough Michael" she screamed at me…hands on hips as he cornered me at my store one night after closing. "It's time to move on…to get over Mr. Brian fucking Kinney" her cries went on…louder and louder with each one. "And I know just how you are going to do it…dinner at the house tomorrow" I didn't know how she thought that stuffing my face with fatty foods was going to help me get over my Brian troubles…but she seemed so sure about it that there was no way that I could have turned her down.

"Sure Ma…dinner tomorrow. It sounds great" I agreed…kissing her on the cheek before escorting her out the door. I had to admit that I was really looking forward to a night with my mother. It had been ages since we had truly spent any mother/son time together and I figured that since Brian and I were no longer together that that night would be the start of something regular. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I walked up the walk way…loaded down with a box of goodies from the Liberty Bakery as to how with my mother food always seemed to be the answer for everything. It was as if it had some magical power that just took all your pain and sorrows away…but then I realized that my mother was just crazy and went on away. "I'm here Ma…" I cried out as I entered the house that I had grown up in with a smile upon my face. However…that smile quickly faltered as Brian stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room where I stood unmoving. "Brian…what are you doing here?" I finally asked getting my bearings together. "I see Ma's up to her old tricks again" I got defensive as I walked past him and placed the box upon the coffee table. "Look Brian…I don't know what she is up to but…"

"She's not up to anything" He cut me off…taking the box off of the table before bringing it into the kitchen. "This was all my idea. I sent her and Emmett to the movies so we could be alone for a little while" I had to shake my head in order to make sure that I heard him right…because I could have sworn that he had just told me that everything was all his idea. "Come on…sit down…it's getting cold" he called out over his shoulder as I continued to stand there dumbfounded. "Or we can eat it out there if that would make you more comfortable" I could make out the tiniest hint of a smile and it turned my knees to jelly. "Whoa Mikey…" he cried out in fear as he leapt into the living room…pulling me into his arms before I fell to the ground a mushy mess.

"Why are you doing this Brian?" I sniffled against his strong chest…closing my eyes as I inhaled his manly scent out of fear of never smelling it again. "What's going on?" I couldn't control them…but hell when it came to Brian and my fucked up emotions I could never control my tears as they trickled down my face. "I thought you were pissed at me"

"I was pissed at you" he smiled down on me…pulling away from me slightly as he sat the two of us down on the couch. "I couldn't believe that you didn't trust me after I chose you…that you would think that I was having an affair with of all men Ben. But then I heard you talking to Justin and I realized that everything you said was true" My mouth fell open in an instant at the realization that he had heard every word that I had screamed at his former lover. "It's ok Mikey…" he spoke softly…cupping my chin tenderly within his hand. "You were right about everything you said. I've never given you any real reason to believe that I was faithful to only you. I know that I've fucked with your heart…that I've said everything and anything to keep you tagging along…and I have no excuse for that"

"Brian…" I whispered…trying to erase the hurt that I could see so clearly within his eyes…because no matter how upset I was with him…I hated to see him hurting.

"Mikey please…" he pleaded…tears pooling within those same eyes. "I need to say this…because you need to hear it" I could tell that he really wanted me to hear what he had to say and so with a nod I alerted him to continue. "I love you Michael" he said with such a beautiful smile that it started to melt the layer of ice that had formed around my heart. "I've loved you longer then even you know. I knew that it was love the first time that I kissed you when we were fifteen. With just one kiss I knew that you were different…that you were the one…but I was to fucking petrified to move forward. You were the only one in my life that loved me for me…the real me and I couldn't risk that chance of losing any part of you if things didn't work out"

"Brian…you would have never lost me" I defended the friendship that was as far as I was concerned destroy proof.

"You don't know that Mikey" his voice raised as he got up off of the couch and began to pace before me. "And I was to afraid to find out…so I did the only thing that I could think of. I gave you just enough to make you want me…to think that you could have me and then when I knew you were still hooked…I let you down. You can't possibly know how sorry I am for hurting you all the ways that I have. It's something that I have to live with for the rest of my life…but a burden I am willing to bare if it means that you still love me…that you still want to be with me" His pain filled words echoed loudly around us as I lunged from the couch and into his unsuspecting arms. I didn't give him a chance to speak again as I clasped my lips onto his own in effort to speak my unending depth of love. I could feel warm wetness as it traveled down my face…but I didn't know if it was from his tears or my own. "I love you Michael" he whispered against my lips…pulling me tighter into his embrace. "I will love you only…forever"

"I love you too Brian" I screamed like a little girl as Brian literally picked me up off the ground and began to spine me around. "Forever…" I finished winded as he placed me back upon the floor…falling to one knee as held out the open felt box. My breath caught in my throat as he took the glittering beauty from its resting place…taking my hand into his own before placing it upon my finger.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked softly…his breath held too as he awaited my response.

"I will" was my heartfelt reply as I fell to my knees before him…taking the box from his hand as I retrieved the matching piece of jewelry. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" I repeated his words to him…placing the ring upon his finger before intertwining our fingers together.

"Hmmm…I have to think about it" he chuckled…smiling down at me with an evil grin. "Oh hell…of course I will" he cried out happily as he wrapped his loving arms around me…before capturing my more then willing lips. That's where they found us an hour later…shirtless as we continued to make out like bandits.

"So I take it that the two of you are back together again?" I heard my mother's playful voice as Brian and I forced ourselves apart.

"We're more then that" Brian beamed up at her and Emmett as they stood in the doorway of their home. Taking my hand he placed it within his own as he held up the matching ring set that symbolized our love and commitment. "Mikey's agreed to marry me" I could hear the amount of pure love in his words as it once again set my water works in motion.

"OMG…" Emmett cried out…jumping up and down and he took my equally tearful mother along for the ride. "Their getting married. There's going to be a wedding. OMG…there's going to be a wedding. We have so many things to do before then and not much time I am sure if these two have anything to do with it" I could hear Brian chuckle beside me as we watched the conniving two disappear into the kitchen as they planned what I was sure to be one hell of a colorful wedding.

"Our place" Brian whispered against my ear…tugging it gently for good measure.

"Huh…" was my brilliant reply as I turned to face him with a stupid look upon my face.

"Let's go back to our place" he teased…kissing me quickly as he helped me to dress myself. Moments later he took my hand as he led me towards his car leaving the two of them deep within the structures of planning our wedding.

"Do you think that it's a good idea to let them plan our wedding?" I questioned with a smile as he pinned me to the passengers side of the car.

"Let them have their fun…they've been waiting a long time for this day to come…they deserve it. Besides…I don't care if I have to marry you in a multi colored pin stripe suit…all that matters is that we get married"

"You may get just that" I laughed kissing him hungrily. "Now you were saying something about taking us back to OUR place" I growled against grinning lips. No other words were spoken as he kissed me once again before racing towards his side of the car. We were home within minutes as we raced inside…all over each other like horny teenagers as we fumbled towards the bed. Our love making that night was grand and glorious as make up sex and the start of something new culminated into one. Orgasm upon orgasm mounted up as we brought each other to heights of passion that we had never experienced before…until we were sweaty and cum coated. It was the best night of my life and it only proved to get better with each day that passed. We married months later in a gaudy and colorful service in the backyard of my childhood home…but nothing could have been more perfect. We've been together for twenty glorious years and life could not be any better as we embark on another twenty more.

The End…


End file.
